


Enjoy the silence

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot and Rocket want to mate, but the others are sleeping a couple of feet away. It looks like they'll just have to be very quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the silence

Long, thick fingers ran through the soft, downy fur on Rocket's throat. The raccoon had closed his eyes in bliss, eliciting a throaty purr. Groot watched as his mate rubbed his cheek against the large, rough palm, then the top of his head, twisting his spine on the mattress. He was right where he belonged, nestled between Groot's thighs, who hovered above him, one hand caressing Rocket's throat and face, the other on the bed for support. Rocket would dig his claws into the bark of Groot's wrist, his thigh, then let go and fist the sheets beneath him. His entire body was moving in rhythm with his partner's strokes. The Colossus loved these moments. Rocket was completely trusting, pushing his muzzle against Groot's fingers. Groot ran his thumb over the raccoon's lips lovingly. Rocket smiled, tiny little teeth flashing in the dark, sinking them into the thumb playfully. Groot felt a slight tremor. He glanced over at the other side of the room, where the rest of their team was sleeping on the floor, each in their own bags. There had been an accident earlier, and Rocket's bedroom was currently the only one usable. They were all fast asleep, Peter snoring very quietly. The Flora Colossus gazed down at the raccoon. He saw no harm in this; it was not sexual and they didn't make a sound. Sometimes he just needed to touch Rocket, for no reason. Well, yes, maybe on a nightly basis, but it was still proper. If someone happened to wake up, they weren't really doing anything.

Rocket's teeth sunk deeper into the finger and tugged. Groot closed his eyes, feeling something uncoil. He looked into his mate's playful eyes seriously. They were communicating non-verbally, something they had mastered years ago.

"Do not. That is not fair," Groot said. Rocket smiled silently, eyes lidded, and ran his teeth slowly from the base of the finger, making a small scratching sound. Groot shivered.

"What isn't fair?" Rocket asked. The Colossus glanced at their teammates meaningfully, his brows drawing together. 

"They will wake up," he said. Rocket's pink little tongue came out, licking the tip of Groot's finger.

There was nothing fair about Rocket.

Groot could feel the warmth building up inside, and steadied himself, trying to pull his hand away. Rocket slapped his paws on the bark, holding it still, and nipped the soft juncture of two fingers. 

"We can be quiet," he said. Groot exhaled shakily.

"You can never be quiet," he said. Rocket gave him a broad, absolutely lecherous smile, and tugged his shirt off in seconds. Groot snuck a glance at their friends, slightly alarmed.

"No! They will wake up!" he said. But the raccoon had already grabbed his mate's giant palm and pressed it against his body. The Colossus felt the softness of Rocket's chest fur, rubbing his palm down over the fabric of the pants. It was hard. Groot's eyes lidded; the sensation took all his focus. His hand encased Rocket's entire body, the narrow little chest heaving soundlessly as the short man ground his erection into his lover's palm, eyes hazy. Groot rocked his hand up and down, pressing into the hardness. Rocket leaned his head back, eyes closed, digging his claws hard into the bark of Groot's hand. The Colossus grit his teeth. A high little squeak escaped the raccoon's throat, and Groot froze.

"I told you you cannot be quiet!" he said. Breathing hard, Rocket pushed the hand off and yanked his pants down. Groot felt his shoulders tense up. His mate lay back, thighs spread wide, biting his lower lip. Groot couldn't take the look in his glinting eyes. He was so naked, so hungry, so open. Rocket pressed his hind paws firmly against Groot's inner thighs, making his entire body twitch once, hard. Rocket knew exactly what he was doing. He knew. The raccoon pulled two large fingers to his mouth, smiled, and took them in. Groot closed his eyes tightly, feeling his entire body prickle. His fingers sunk into the wet, warm little crevice, getting sucked. He loved the inside of Rocket's mouth. How small it was, the ridges of little teeth he may or may not be gentle with. Rocket slicked the fingertips with his tongue. Groot could never wrap his mind around the raccoon's tongue. How absolutely tiny it was, how very pink, what it did to him. Rocket looked into Groot's eyes, smiling and gnawing on the fingers with his cheek teeth. 

The Flora Colossus felt like his skin was throbbing all over. He took several breaths, pushing his hand harder into the mattress, trying to compose himself. He knew it was already happening, he could feel it. Rocket's eyes sparked wide open, and he looked down. Groot was out. The raccoon's ears flattened and he balled his fists tightly into the mattress beneath himself, toes curling against the bark of Groot's thighs. He sunk his teeth into his lip, stifling a whine. After years of being together, seeing Groot out still did this to him. Every time. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Fuck me," he said. Groot wanted to. But they weren't alone, and Rocket always got so loud. The Colossus was very still, trying to think. Rocket suddenly tensed his arms, and pushed himself down towards his partner's crotch. Looking up into Groot's eyes, he lifted his leg, pressed his toes against the slick head of Groot's erection, and slowly dragged them down. Groot shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Rocket, please!" he said. The raccoon pulled his hind paw against his muzzle, and licked the sweet, bitter sap on his sole. Groot's breath was ragged. Rocket's pink little tongue darted between his toes, trying to get all of it, clearly enjoying the taste. The Flora Colossus let out a very quiet, low breath. He wanted to mate with his partner so much, but they weren't alone and it wasn't proper... Rocket glanced up at Groot, grinned and flipped on his stomach. He pushed his behind high in the air, paws sunk into the mattress, and his stiff, fluffy tail rose up, revealing everything. 

Groot knew there was no hope.

He just couldn't. He lay his hand on Rocket's hip, slowly running it down the soft, warm fur of the slender thigh. Rocket buried his face into the sheets, bucking his rear. Groot's gaze was fixed on the base of the tail, where the fur was shorter and softer. The pinkness. He wrapped his fingers absentmindedly around the narrow part of the bristled tail, slowly stroking upwards. Rocket's hind toes curled into the sheets, and he huffed impatiently. Groot's fingers slid down, his thumb brushing over the pucker lightly. The raccoon pressed his face deep into the bed, jerking against the touch. Groot brought his thumb against the slick sap covering his tip, and rubbed slow circles around the pink, tight pucker. Rocket was making all kinds of barely detectable noises, muffled by the sound barrier. 

"They will hear us, the bed will creak," Groot said, not even sure anymore why.

"Not if you hardly move at all. Very small, short movements," Rocket said, laying his stomach flat on the bed, rump up, thighs wide. Groot didn't glance across the room, he was too far gone, he didn't care anymore. Shifting his weight slowly, he slid over the small man. Rocket felt the heavy, warm weight of the Colossus on him and almost made an embarrassing sound; he loved feeling how big, how strong and powerful Groot was over him. He gasped and bit his tongue, feeling the slick, sap-covered length slide down between his cheeks, the tip pressing against him. Groot knew how he liked it. The tip pushed in slowly, making Rocket let out a quiet whine of excitement. He arched his back against the rough bark of Groot's stomach, his whole body begging for more. Slowly, he got what he wanted. Closing his eyes, the raccoon rocked into the shaft, claws digging into the fabric, panting loudly. Groot was trembling, trying to hold back, trying not to go hard and fast. He couldn't...

Rocket rode it with more urgency, in the little space he had between Groot's body and the bed, within the five inches of room he had to buck. All the little noises he made, the scratching of the bark, the tangy scent of Rocket smearing the bed, Groot just couldn't...

The Flora Colossus wrapped his fingers over Rocket's shoulders, pulled him lower, laid his weight on him and thrust in deep. Rocket's entire body shook, and he bit into the sheets, whining in ecstasy as Groot thrust again. And again. Rocket's teeth sunk into the mattress, and he came with a muffled whimper, feeling the Colossus expand right before coming inside him. It filled him up, he could feel it; he was so full. And he loved it, every time. Shaking violently above him, on the edge, Groot slowly pulled out, and Rocket felt the warm, tangy sap flowing out of him and down his thighs. It made him smile, a tired, happy expression. Groot was gently running his hands over the raccoon's back, trying to still himself.

"I have dirtied you," he said, as he always did. For some reason he always seemed guilty for getting his sap on his mate, no matter how many times Rocket told him he loved it. He loved how sticky it felt, he loved the smell, he loved licking it off. 

"Who cares," Rocket said. The short man yawned, spreading his arms as a signal. Groot cradled him to his chest, laying down on his side and pulling his legs up, creating a barrier between Rocket's naked body and the teammates. If the others woke up before them, at least Rocket's modesty would be protected. The raccoon nuzzled the rough bark of his mate, cramming his muzzle into the nook between Groot's jaw and collarbone. The Colossus breathed him in deeply, the sweat, the tired joy. He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of Rocket's tiny little body.


End file.
